Bella's Secret
by jai ho x
Summary: Bella enjoys doing something without Edward's knowledge… or so she thinks. What happens when he finds out what she's doing behind his back? Fluff one-shot. WARNING: Weed, Stoner Bella, smoking, and mentions of a bong!


**This takes place during the summer between Bella and Edward's junior and senior year. Just pretend he's not going to leave her in a few months… PLEASE! :'(**

**This story is about Mary Jane, so if you're against that, then don't read! If you don't mind it/like to partake, then enjoy**

* * *

Edward knew everything about me. Well, most things anyway. He knew how I loved Wuthering Heights, how important loyalty was to my loved ones, basic characteristics like that. And I didn't bother keeping many secrets from my boyfriend, either. On the few occasions that I did try to deceive him, I was always met with the same line: "you're a bad actress, love."

But there was one thing that I did on occasion that I made sure that Edward never found out about, or any of the Cullens for that matter. I only partook when they were away hunting and I _wasn't_ being babysat by one of them. Charlie didn't know. Renee didn't know. Hell, no one at school even knew. No one but Jacob could know, and it was for two very important and specific reasons that only my new friend from La Push was allowed in on the secret.

First, I most definitely did not want Edward, my mind reading, over protective, extremely virtuous lover to know about my… activity. Jacob was the person in my life who Edward interacted with least, so this seemed logical enough. Second, Charlie was chief of police of this very tiny town, and absolutely no good could come from my father finding out.

It was my secret pleasure, one that I saved for complete and utter alone time, which didn't come all that often to me. So when it did, I always thoroughly enjoyed myself. I had thought many times that I probably enjoyed it more _because_ of how seldom I was able to do it.

I, Bella Swan, am in fact, a stoner girl who likes to smoke weed. I like to get high. I like how it makes me feel, how it makes me think, and how deeply engaged I become in activities like eating and listening to music and being outside. And just like the introverted person I had always been at heart, I mostly liked to be high by myself.

I had been high with Jacob a few times, and I enjoyed that, as well. The conversations were intricate, mostly about things that had never occurred to me while I was, for lack of a better word, "sober." And the laughing – oh the laughing! It was intense, with belly rumbles and teary eyes. Sharing a joint with Jacob on the beach or smoking out of his big bong that he kept hidden in his garage where Billy couldn't get to it sure did make for lots of fun times. But there was nothing quite like being able to stop life for a few hours, reflect, and just… chill.

It had been about a month since I was last able to smoke in my bedroom, though I didn't mind. Not being able to do it just meant that I was spending time with the love of my life, which obviously trumped all other activities. It wasn't that I enjoyed Edward leaving me without any entertainment; it was just that smoking was something to soften the blow of what would otherwise be an extremely boring and pitiful time. Especially now that it was summer, there wasn't even any homework to do!

So it was on this beautiful Thursday evening in June that Edward announced that he would be hunting with his entire family for an extended weekend.

I hugged myself into him immediately, already missing my marble man.

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Probably until Sunday evening. I'll try to slip away sooner, but Emmett and Jasper were really hoping to go a ways into Canada, and…" Edward stopped mid sentence, seeing that my eyes were quickly becoming glassy.

"Don't cry, love!" he stroked my face with his hands and held me close. He took a deep breath in from my hair and tried to comfort me as best he could, rocking me back and forth slightly. Was it painful it was for him to leave me, too?

I immediately looked down and blushed. I was embarrassed at how attached I was to Edward. I knew that he needed to hunt, and he hadn't gone in almost three weeks because I couldn't bear to let go of him or leave his side for longer than was absolutely necessary. But this, unfortunately, was absolutely necessary. I looked back into his eyes, seeing that they were as black as coal. This sent another wave of bad feelings through me, though this time it was guilt. How selfish was I? I couldn't let my vampire boyfriend, who literally needed blood to thrive, go hunting for a few days? That was ridiculous. I was becoming more and more clingy by the day. I could feel it, but made no moves to stop it.

"I'll tell you what," he said with a smile. "I'll be back by Sunday morning before you wake up. I think we'd both like that, hm?"

I giggled and kissed him full on the lips, taking every moment I could get before he left.

"Okay, that would be nice. I know you need to hunt. I don't want you to be in pain around me…" I trailed off.

Edward took my chin in his hands and made direct eye contact with me. "As long as you are alive and well, I could never be in pain," his velvet voice flowed over my ears. I practically melted. Before I could try to kiss him again, he pulled away and appeared suddenly at the edge of my open window.

"Have a pleasant weekend, love. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Friday morning, I woke up immediately missing Edward. I pouted, lamenting the absence of stone cold arms around me and beautiful bronze hair in my face welcoming me into consciousness. Charlie was fishing with Harry and Jacob for the weekend, which left me completely alone. I had no idea what to do with myself.

I sat on my bed looking around my room, hoping that something would inspire an activity for the day. When I looked around to the corner of my room that contained my closet, I immediately remembered – my bong!

With a goofy grin on my face, I clumsily rushed off of my bed and ran to my closet to retrieve Dandy, my glass purple and blue-striped bong. I had had to get rid of my glass bowls when I moved away from Phoenix, because I was very paranoid about my luggage being searched for "suspicious items" in case they were detected from some sort of scanner, and I had owned them for too long to be able to completely clean them of all resin. As soon as I had a moment alone when I arrived in Forks, I took a day trip to a smoke shop in Seattle and bought Dandy.

I hid my bong, along with my stash of weed (kept in a Mason jar to ensure air-tight security of the stench against vampire noses) in the back of my closet inside of my suitcase that I only used when I traveled on airplanes. I unzipped my suitcase and felt like a little girl on Christmas morning. Here it all was, lighter, weed, and bong, and an empty house with no one to answer to for an entire weekend! Suddenly, the Cullens' extended absence didn't seem so terrible.

I decided that this would be my weekend activity. Day and night, just me being high. I could go on walks, since it had been sunny and warm lately. I could order pizza or make some of my own concoctions. Maybe I would even give Angela a call and have her pick me up to go see a movie in Port Angeles. Oh, the possibilities were endless! I decided to get dressed and ready for the day first, so that I didn't have to worry about such pesky tasks when I was high. I was generally one of those lazy and too-thoughtful highs, where simple tasks like brushing my teeth or choosing a shirt to wear could take up to an hour.

Once I was presentable for the world, I went to my window and opened it. My bed wasn't so close to my window, but my rocking chair was. How perfect! It was sunny outside, the birds were chirping, it was only 10 o'clock in the morning, and I had absolutely nothing to do. I put fresh water into my bong, packed a bowl full of weed, and proceeded to spend all morning smoking in my rocking chair next to my window. Now _this_ was what summer was all about.

* * *

By Saturday afternoon, I was almost lethargic, but still thoroughly enjoying myself. I had been high pretty much nonstop. It was actually… magical. I figured I should stop smoking by about 6 in the evening to be able to clear my room of the smell in time for Edward to come back, but I didn't worry about that yet, as it was only 1:30.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed, just smoking and listening to music, when I heard a noise come from the window. I calmly looked over, thinking nothing of it, only to discover that I should not be calm whatsoever and that I should definitely think something of it.

In my windowsill, crouching and staring at me, was my Edward. I couldn't believe Edward was here! I was too high for this! I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that weed didn't have hallucinogenic effects, at least not to this extent. It was really him, and he was really seeing me take bong rips.

I just stared wide-eyed, not knowing what to do and frozen in fear. As I continued to gape at Edward like an idiot, I noticed that he was… laughing? I expected anger, or maybe shock… anything but laughing.

"Oh my god… Edward, hi! Uhh… I… wait… what time is it…? Wait… uhh…" my blush faded into deeper shades of red with each passing second, and whether it was the effects of the marijuana or just Edward letting time go by more than I would have liked, I wasn't even sure.

"Feeling relaxed?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, Edward! I really wasn't expecting you this early…" suddenly my head buzzed and I was unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation, though I knew it was serious. Would Edward scold me? Probably. But why was he laughing? Or was I just so high that I thought he was laughing when he was actually angry? My eyelids were too heavy to open all the way. I couldn't even imagine how high I must have looked to him. Oh god, this was embarrassing. This situation took paranoia to a whole new level.

"I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to alarm you. I thought you'd be glad to see me back a whole day earlier than promised," he said, now appearing on my bed right next to me.

Bong still in hand, I had no idea what to do.

"I can explain all this… I mean… I'm sorry…" my heart pounded out of my chest.

Edward chuckled again, this time stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. "Bella, did you honestly think that I didn't know you liked to smoke marijuana?"

"But… how…?" I responded dazed. Just even hearing Edward say the word "marijuana" was alarming to me. How was he acting so cool about it? And what did he mean, he knew?

"What do you mean, you know?" I repeated my thoughts and blinked lazily.

"Of course I know," he laughed. "Bella, there isn't really much that you could tell me that I don't already know about you. Of course I ask Alice what you're going to be doing while I'm away hunting, and of course she sees you… partaking." He stared at me too intensely for how high I was, and I had to close my eyes and look away.

"I'm too high for this, honestly," I said slowly. I laughed. Of course Alice would have seen me smoking, because of course Edward would have inquired about my wellbeing while he was away. I mentally kicked myself for not having thought about that before.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Edward asked with a trace of hurt in his voice. "I would never judge you, Bella, and though I am old fashioned, I have also been through medical school twice and lived through the entirety of the twentieth century. I know marijuana is the least harmful drug to the human body, and can actually be helpful in some instances. I am glad that you don't drive while high. How could I be mad? I am not your father, I do realize that," his angelic voice rang through my ears and entranced me twice as much because of how high I was.

"I'm sorry," I turned to look at him fully then. "I only didn't tell you because you have such morals, and you're always so concerned for my safety. It's just something that relaxes me, I guess. It's kind of like a treat because I don't get to do it so much." It felt good to be completely honest with Edward. I felt freer than I had before, and it made me question why I hadn't thought to just come clean with him about it in the first place. I laughed then, because I had an amusing thought.

"I guess in my efforts to keep you from judging me, I judged you!" We both laughed and fell back onto my bed, Edward taking my bong from me so it wouldn't fall.

"I love you no matter what, Bella. I want you to always remember that."

I stared at my Adonis with complete adoration. He never ceased to amaze me with his endless love. I also couldn't help but notice how funny it was to see Edward holding my bong. I pointed to Dandy in his hand.

"Now, that's a sight I never thought I'd see!" I laughed again, and it took me a couple of minutes to recompose myself.

Edward laughed as well, setting my bong down to the floor next to my bed.

"You know," he started, "now that the secret is out, how about you let me buy you a nicer piece than this? Or at least let me pay for your pot. You don't need to be spending your own money on that. I can and want to provide anything you may want or need, even if that is something illegal… even when your father is a cop." His mouth completely covered mine then, something that I had been missing all weekend. Wow. Making out with Edward high was… wait. Not amazing. The sensations were great, until I felt cotton mouth attacking me in full force.

"Wait Edward, I need to get water." He looked at me confused. "Cotton mouth," I choked out. He smiled and nodded in understanding. I rolled off of my bed and walked into the bathroom to get water. When I came back into my room, I saw Edward lying in his usual spot on my bed with a blanket in his arms waiting to wrap me up. I jumped onto my bed and into his arms, suddenly exhausted.

"Why don't you take a nap, and when you wake I will make you dinner and we can watch a movie? Charlie isn't due back until tomorrow afternoon."

"That sounds absolutely perfect. I love you," I yawned.

I kissed my Edward one more time, feeling very peaceful. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was Edward's soothing voice.

"Sweet dreams, my little stoner girl."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Honestly, I'm sorry if it's not very detailed, I just wanted to write this down and publish it immediately. I may go back and fix it later (but really, probably not). I hope you enjoyed high Bella! I basically just made her be myself hahahaha sooo anyway please review!**


End file.
